Wicked Angel
by Akaibara Ai
Summary: Bagaimana wanita seperti Satsuki bisa berbicara dengan logis saat tubuh seorang pria yang luar biasa semacam itu ada di hadapannya? Meski ukuran tubuh Daiki menjulang tinggi dan kokoh, tapi sahabatnya itu tak memiliki lemak sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Oh! Lihat saja pinggang yang ramping itu sebagai buktinya.


Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, OC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**Rated M**

**Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

Don't Like Don't Read

...

"**Wicked Angel"**

_Kau adalah malaikatku_

_Datang dan bawa aku sepenuhnya_

...

_Page: 1_

Satsuki menatap foto di tangannya dan tertawa. Kalau saja ini bukan permainan takdir, ia tak akan percaya. Masih teringat jelas perkataan ibunya minggu lalu untuk segera menikah. Usia dirinya saat ini seharusnya sudah memiliki anak satu, itu yang dikatakan ibunya. Mendengus, Satsuki meraih _cheese cake _di meja di hadapannya. Pikirannya mengembara tak tentu arah. Beberapa saat kemudian kue keju yang hampir dimakannya itu terlepas dari tangannya, jatuh. Oh! Sial, _cheese cake_ potongan terakhirnya.

Mungkin keputusan yang diambilnya semalam adalah keputusan yang tepat. Satsuki tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia sudah muak dengan desakan ibunya. Lagi pula sudah saatnya ia melepas masa lajangnya. Tetapi, haruskah?! Ia tak mau terjebak pernikahan tanpa adanya rasa cinta di dalamnya. Satsuki menghempuskan nafas keras-keras, dilihatnya kembali foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto masa kecilnya. Foto dirinya bersama sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki adalah sahabat terbaiknya, setidaknya untuk masa kecil Satsuki. Sejak perceraian orang tua sahabatnya itu, hubungan mereka merenggang. Tak saling menyapa, hanya saling menatap sekilas saat tanpa sengaja harus bertemu. Satsuki sangat menyanyangkan keadaan itu, bukan dirinya yang menghindar tapi Daiki lah yang memutuskan hubungan persahabatan yang mereka jalin. Kini 17 tahun setelah tak bertemu, Satsuki membutuhkan Daiki untuk sebuah rencana besarnya. Harus! Bagaimana pun juga ia harus membujuk Daiki. Mantan sahabatnya itu satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya.

Membalikkan foto di tangannya, Satsuki menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tertulis dengan gaya miring dan rapi. Alamat sahabatnya, Daiki. Alamat yang diperolehnya dari ibu Daiki sehari sebelum mereka pindah.

...

Momoi Satsuki tidak bisa menahan diri membayangkan akan bertemu Aomine Daiki ketika ia menatap jalan masuk rumah pondokan di kawasan pinggiran kota yang sepi. Mata Satsuki mengintari pondokan tua tak terawat itu, ketika menemukan nomor alamat di dinding bercat hijau lumut yang terkelupas ia yakin ia tak salah alamat. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar pondokan yang tak tertutup dan menekan bel yang terpasang di sebelah pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, Satsuki mendapati wanita bertubuh subur si pemilik pondokan menggerutu. Hari masih fajar dan pemilik pondokan itu sendiri telah menolak untuk mengambil resiko menghadapi amarah Daiki dengan membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali.

Dan di sinilah Satsuki, gemetaran di depan pintu kamar Daiki. Membangkitkan keberaniannya dan sebelum ia berubah pikiran, Satsuki mengetuk pintu keras-keras. Tak ada jawaban. Oh! Bagaimana jika ia sampai di tempat yang salah? Satsuki mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya di lantai yang entah sudah berapa hari tak pernah dibersihkan itu dengan cemas. Ia sungguh tak mengerti Daiki, mengapa sahabatnya itu tinggal di daerah kumuh seperti di pondokan ini saat sahabatnya itu bisa mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik.

Satsuki mencoba untuk mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Masih sunyi tak ada jawaban. Menarik nafas, Satsuki mencoba menunggu, dan akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terseret dan suara geraman seorang pria. Ia berharap itu benar-benar Daiki.

Pintu terbuka dan Satsuki tidak siap untuk menghadapi tubuh raksasa yang tegap itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Tertegun, Satsuki memandang sahabatnya itu dengan mulut menganga. Daiki tumbuh besar dengan sangat mempesona. Otot di sekitar dada dan perut itu terbentuk sempurna dan bisa membuat para hawa rela membayar berapa pun untuk menyentuh dan merabanya.

Aomine Daiki menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyorotkan kebingungan. "Satsuki?" kata Daiki tak percaya, "Kaukah itu?" lanjutnya.

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Daiki sementara pipinya memerah. "Lama tak bertemu Daiki-_chan_, Hai..." ucap Satsuki canggung. "Ehm, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu." Diam-diam Satsuki mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya.

Aomine Daiki memandang Satsuki dengan pandangan menyipit. Rambutnya yang kusut kotor sekaligus berantakan diremasnya. "Ada perlu apa? Tak mungkin kau akan menemuiku jika tak ada urusan yang penting kan?" ucap Daiki asal-asalan.

"Ehm... itu, sebenarnya..." usaha Satsuki berbicara langsung terhenti saat Daiki menyandarkan lengan bawah tangan kirinya pada bingkai pintu, tanpa sadar Satsuki memperhatikan otot Daiki yang meregang.

Bagaimana wanita seperti dirinya bisa berbicara dengan logis saat tubuh seorang pria yang luar biasa semacam itu ada di hadapannya? Meski ukuran tubuh Daiki menjulang tinggi dan kokoh, tapi sahabatnya itu tak memiliki lemak sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Oh! Lihat saja pinggang yang ramping itu sebagai buktinya.

"Satsuki. Katakan keperluanmu, mengapa kau jauh-jauh datang ketempat kumuh seperti ini? Itu sama sekali bukan dirimu." Lagi-lagi Daiki berbicara asal-asalan dengan suara seksinya.

Terantuk, Satsuki menyadari bahwa kini pandangan matanya telah berkelana jauh menuju celana dalam Daiki yang terlihat agak menonjol. "Apa?!" teriak Satsuki terlalu keras. Pipi Satsuki semakin memerah, salah tingkah.

Seringai andalan Daiki menghiasi bibirnya dan tak lupa, Daiki menaikkan sebelah alis matanya seolah-olah mengetahui dengan pasti betapa penampilannya membuat Satsuki begitu terkesima. "Maafkan pakaianku yang tak pantas, aku tak mengira akan kedatangan tamu saat fajar seperti ini."

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu minta maaf Daiki-_chan_. Aku bahkan belum melihat celana... oh! Maksudku, pakaianmu yang... ehm, yang kurang itu." Wajah Satsuki terasa panas ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya. Menghembuskan nafas ia memulai lagi, "Percayalah, aku tak melihat apapun."

"Benarkah?" ujung bibir Daiki berkedut menahan senyum. "Kau melukai diriku, Satsuki."

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku... ehm," Satsuki kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Huh?!" dengus Daiki geli. Sekarang kenapa tidak kau katakan kepadaku untuk apa kau berada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Satsuki menegakkan tubuhnya, mengembalikan rasa percaya percaya dirinya yang sempat hilang. "Begini, Daiki-_chan_, aku... aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu dalam hal masalah pribadi."

"Pertolongan?" Daiki menyerngit. "Kau yakin membutuhkan pertolonganku, Satsuki? kau sama sekali tak tahu aku, kita sudah bertahun-tahun tak saling bertemu, atas dasar apa hingga kau yakin aku bisa menolongmu?"

"Kau satu-satunya yang terlintas di otakku sebagai penolongku, Daiki-_chan_." Satsuki berkata lirih.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau katakan bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu dalam hal masalah pribadimu itu." Daiki meremas rambutnya kembali, terlihat tak sabar.

"Ehm, aku..." perkataan Satsuki terhenti saat seorang pemondok lain muncul dari bawah tangga dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Segera setelah pria tua itu tak terlihat, Satsuki merendahkan suaranya. "Daiki-_chan_, bolehkah aku masuk dan membicarakan tujuanku datang ke sini?"

Sebuah senyum nakal terlihat dari bibir Daiki. "Di sini? Denganku? Tidakkah kau khawatir akan keselamatanmu, Satsuki? aku bukan teman kecilmu dulu."

Meskipun Daiki mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir, anggapannya itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Daiki teman masa kecilnya itu memang telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang terlihat agak liar. Satsuki ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana Daiki hidup selama ini? Oh, satu hal lagi, pakaian Daiki yang hanya sepotong itu.

"Aku akan berterima kasih jika kau memakai baju tentunya." Ujar Satsuki.

"Dan aku lebih suka kembali ke tempat tidurku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke mana pun tempatmu menginap dan melupakan kejadian ini?" ucap Daiki.

"Tidak. Kau harus menolongku Daiki-chan. Ini mendesak." Sanggah Satsuki.

"Daiki, _my Sweety_..." sebuah suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam kamar Daiki. "Kemarilah sayang, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Satsuki membeku. Ini lebih buruk dari yang ia takutkan sebelumnya. Ada seorang wanita bersama dan mungkin sedang berada di ranjang Daiki.

Daiki mengerang. "Kembalilah tidur, Risu." Teriaknya. "Aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Rupanya teman sekamar Daiki itu bukanlah termasuk wanita yang penurut. Sementara Satsuki melihat dengan perasaan terkejut, Risu muncul di belakang Daiki, memeluk pinggang ramping Daiki dengan manja. Satsuki yakin jika Risu bukan lah istri Daiki, mungkin saja Risu hanya satu diantara para wanita-wanita yang selalu keluar masuk kamar sahabatnya itu. Satsuki mengamati Risu dengan pandangan menuduh, rambut berantakan dan tingkah laku yang tak tahu lagi keadaannya yang telanjang bulat melebihi Daiki. Seorang wanita panggilan, Satsuki yakin itu.

"Halo," ujar Risu seraya mengamati Satsuki. "Aku tak tau kalau Daiki menghendaki teman lebih. Tapi aku tak keberatan untuk berbagi, benarkan _Sweet heart_..." lanjut Risu dengan nada menggoda.

"Risu, jaga bicaramu." Daiki menggeram saat Satsuki menganga tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

"Oh, ada apa sih? Aku tahu kalau terkadang kau suka memakai lebih dari satu wanita, dan aku tak keberatan untuk itu sayang. Itu akan lebih membuat kita tetap membara di atas ranjang." Risu tertawa cekikikan.

"Hentikan Risu, wanita ini tamuku. Dari kalangan terhormat, bukan seperti kita." omel Daiki kesal.

"Uuh, menyebalkan." Risu melangkah kembali ke kamar tidur Daiki. "Jangan lama-lama meninggalkanku sayang." Teriaknya.

"Hm..." jawab Daiki sekenanya.

Kemudian Satsuki mengerang dan memaksakan diri untuk menatap mata Daiki. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Daiki menatapnya dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Maaf, Satsuki. maaf atas ketidaksopanan Risu. Dia hanya tak terbiasa melihat orang sepertimu berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

"Tidak, kurasa aku bisa mengerti. Lalu bisakah kita berbicara mengenai permohonanku?" tanya Satsuki

Daiki mendesah, "Baiklah. Katakan bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu, Satsuki."

Satsuki menarik nafasnya. Hatinya berdebar ketika membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Daiki jika ia mengutarakan permohonannya ini. Menatap Daiki tepat di manik matanya, Satsuki memberanikan diri. "Daiki-_chan_, menikahlah denganku." Ujarnya mantap.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya. Jari-jari tangannya saling terkait meremas, menunjukkan kecemasan. Menyakitkan memang ia memohon pertolongan seperti ini tapi Satsuki tak punya pilihan lagi. Jika Daiki menolaknya, ia sebisa mungkin akan merayu sahabatnya itu sampai mau menuruti permintaannya. Apa pun caranya.

"Kau bercanda, Satsuki?" geram Daiki. "Pergilah dan dinginkan kepalamu sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Air muka Daiki mengeras menahan amarah.

"Aku... ini bukan seperti yang kau kira. Beri aku beberapa menit saja, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, Daiki-_chan_. Aku akan sangat menghargainya." Ucap Satsuki gusar.

"Terlambat, Satsuki. kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk pergi dari sini, tapi kau tak menghiraukannya. Sudah terlambat." geram Daiki sebelum melumat bibir merah ranum Satsuki. Membelai, mencicipi, menggoda agar Satsuki membuka bibirnya dan saat bibir Satsuki membuka, ia menyeruak masuk. Lidahnya membelit lidah Satsuki. Mencium bibir itu nyaris mencapai kebuasan, mencari kenikmatan.

...

To be continue_

Catatan Author:

Hai, _minna_ salam kenal~

Senang sekali akhirnya bisa nulis fic di fandom 'Kuroko no Basuke' dengan Aomine Daiki sebagai tokohnya. Kyaaaa~ Aomine Daiki adalah karakter yang paling saya sukai di anime ini. Seringaiannya itu loh... aduh bikin meleleh. Hahahahaha...

Terima kasih ya, untuk _minna_ yang baca fic saya yang amburadul ini.

Saya juga mohon kesediaan teman-teman untuk sekedar memberikan Saran, Kritikan, atau pun komentar di kotak review yang telah disediakan.

Cheesynamonst, undur diri. Bye...


End file.
